Providing Web and other interactive services, such as data storage, Web hosting, and the like, often involves providing remote server access in a distributed system. For instance, a customer may request that storage, input, and/or output operations be performed on customer provided data that is stored on one or more disks, or other media, located on one or more servers, potentially in different locations. Additionally, some customers may request differing performance parameters for different data and/or some data or services, by their very nature, may dictate differing performance parameters. For example, customers may request that data that is accessed often and/or data that should be processed more quickly be stored on servers, or at least storage space, with higher performance abilities or higher health levels. However, data storage space may not always maintain its original health levels. For example, some media may degrade over time or may become corrupt. As such, finding ways to determine drive health, detect drive failure, and determine data placement continues to be a priority.